The What If Chronicles
by youdon'twantotoknow
Summary: The "What if"s of Naruto. There will be lemons. Current Update: Multiple. Stories that have been updated: The Sunrise- What would have happened if Sasuke never left the village? SasuSaku,NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, KimiTayu OTHER STORIES ARE INCLUDED!
1. Introduction to The What If Chronicles!

The What If Chronicles

_There are a lot of "what if x happened"__ moments__ in Naruto._

_I'm here to explore them, so I want you, the faithful readers, to vote on what ones of the following I should explore._

_1. If Madara wasn't some sick bastard. This will probably be something that could almost be considered AU, but I'm keeping it in the universe but just changing the plot a lot. This is the only non SasuXSaku story in the bunch. It's MadaraXOc and there may be some SasuXSaku later on in the story. _

_2. If Itachi hadn't killed the clan and someone else did. I know this has been explored in the stories __Safe from Harm__ and__Beyond Harm__ by __XweaponsXmistressX__ but I have a different version of it. I have/will ask permission, still. This follows the Naruto storyline as close as possible, so there is the Land of the Waves, Chuunin exams, etc. _

_3. If Sasuke hadn't left the village. This is pretty self explanatory._

_4. If Sasuke had taken Sakura with him. I know____**Endoh**__ just popped up with that idea__ with her story __Damned and Damask__. I've had this __in a notebook, and I'm transferring it to my computer. I'm halfway done!_

_Over the next month,__ so in__**April**__**, 2008**__ I'll wait for voters to vote on the favorites of the above four, (I'd prefer if you started with 1 or 4, because I still have to transfer the others from my noteboo__ks__. They haven't started at all.__) Though I may start putting stories up before then._

_After every chapter, you can vote for whichever story you want a chapter of__ next__. These chapters will be on the shorter side, but there will probably be Action/adventure/humor/drama in some, and Romance in all.__ I hope to update either weekly or biweekly, and if not, I'll see about putting more up at a time._

_I would __appreciate__ your comments!_

_THERE WILL BE LEMONS! THERE WILL ALWAYS BE LEMONS!_

_Ydwtk_


	2. A lesson Never Learned: Chapter 1

**PLZ DO NOT YELL AT ME! Look, I said a month, and that was two weeks ago. FEEL LUCKY!**

**This is the first story (the one about Madara) and THE CHAPTER TITLES WILL NOT BE THIS STUPID FOREVER!**

**Genre: Romance/humor/action/adventure/pervert**

**Rating: M IN SO MANY WAYS!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Ydwtk**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A Lesson Never Learned

Chapter 1: Never Mess With an Egotistic Berserk Emo Who Can Own Your Ass

There was blood covering the path. Too much. Something wasn't right.

A 16 year old boy ran along the path, along with his 16 year old friend and his friend's 11 year old little brother.

The original boy had long raven hair, spiky and going to the middle of his back. Half of his face was covered by it. His eyes were polished coals, or gleaming obsidian, but they most resembled black pits of the abyss. He wore long black pants and a black, high collared, black tee-shirt. 

The other youth of his age had cold, wood-like features, and long black, but smooth hair. His eyes were dark, but not like his companion's. The youngest of the trio had white spiky hair, like an albino porcupine on his head, and red-ish eyes with red, fang-like tattoos on his chin and cheekbones. Both of the boys wore red shirts and black pants.

The three came upon a group of bandits, armed with axes, swords, and other killing implements, surrounding their caravan.

The abyss-eyed boy gasped. His parents were lying on the ground. Dead. He clenched his fists and looked at the ground. One of the bandit's swords was covered with blood.

His parents were dead. 

"Madara!" said the other sixteen year old. "Calm down, Madara!"

"You bastards…" Madara's head snapped up, and he was surrounded by a blue aura. His hair was blown out of his face and into the air, and the very ground he stood on cracked. His eyes changed, morphing into something else. Black turned to red, and two tomoe appeared either eye, collinear with a central black pupil. 

"What the fuck are you?" exclaimed one of the bandits.

Madara was suddenly in front of the bandit with a bloody sword. How quickly he had traversed that distance. How easily his hands and snapped the bandit's neck.

The bandits screamed and ran for their lives. 

"Mokuton no jutsu!" The sixteen year old clasped his hands together into a seal and the trees around the bandits started moving. They extended and twisted, grabbing as many bandits as they could and crushing them to death.

Madara was having a good enough hunt as it was. He jumped from tree to tree, taking one of the katana from the dead bandits and killing as he went along. He was so fast at this point that the others couldn't track him.

"Suiton: Mizu bunshin no jutsu!" Several clones of the youngest of the trio appeared and began attacking.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" Madara was upside-down in the air and had formed several seals. He expelled a large amount of fire from his mouth, which traveled along the crushing wood branches and incinerated dozens, and a good deal of the forest surrounding them.

He landed down right beside his companions and tossed the bloodied katana away. He was not unscathed from the battle. He had a cut from a sword along his right cheek and several bruises along his body.

"Madara? Are you okay?" said the elder of the two brothers.

"Shut the hell up, Ryou." 

"Don't talk to my brother that way, Uchiha!" yelled the younger one.

"Do you want to end up like them, Suigetsu?" snapped Madara. He gestured to the dead bandits and destroyed caravan.

"Calm down." Said Ryou.

"MAKE ME!" roared Madara. His eyes flared with the blood lust that still lingered in his veins, and he kicked his longtime friend in the stomach.

Suigetsu launched himself at Madara, but the cunning Uchiha grabbed his shirt and tossed the eleven year old away.

Ryou got up and dusted himself off, and then formed a seal. 

Branches of wood shot out of the ground and restrained Madara. The Uchiha struggled against his bonds, but it was no use.

"Oi!" said a voice.

A tall man in loose robes and with long, white hair walked down the path.

"What happened here?"

The two boys fell to their knees.

"Rikudou Sennin-sama!" they said at once.

"Now, now, there is no need for such formalities. Now, would you be so courteous to tell me why that boy is locked up like that?"

"He is on a berserk rampage after the death of his parents, Rikudou Sennin-sama." Said Ryou quickly.

The Sennin raised an eyebrow.

He walked over to Madara and tapped him on the head, and the Uchiha was out cold.

He used his fingers to open Madara's eyes, which were no longer in their weird state; they were back to normal.

"Yup… definitely… hmm… Ah! There it is!"

He looked back at the boys. "Did either of you see his eyes change?"

Ryou shook his head, but Suigetsu nodded.

"Describe it." 

"It was red… there were two… tomoe, I think? Anyhow, whatever they were, they were sitting on a line with his pupil, which was really small. They started spinning when he stated fighting."

The Sennin nodded. "Sharingan."

"What?" Said the boys at the same time.

"The ability to copy and counter an opponent's techniques. Very powerful. I didn't think it would manifest itself so soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"There are supposedly three great doujutsu in this world. There are my eyes, the greatest in terms of power. There are the transparent eyes, or Byakugan, which were the most useful outside of battle. Then there was the Sharingan, the eyes of control, ones that were the best inside of battle. By gaining them, one had the power to copy an opponent's movements, and thus controlling them by using the appropriate counters to move the enemy shinobi into a vulnerable position. Also, they allow you to see the chakra of another, allowing you to tell things like, are they in a genjutsu, and are they getting tired, pregnancy, and the like."

"So, why is it unusual?"

"The Sharingan is a descendent of the Byakugan, like the Byakugan is a descendent of the Rinnegan, but the Byakugan didn't show up until fifteen years ago, which would have put me at… 90, maybe?"

"How old are you?"

"I stopped counting at one hundred!" said the sage cheerfully. "I'll tell you all about how later."

"So what now?" said Suigetsu.

"This world is too big to be just one country. I think I'm going to start a school, of sorts, and pass on my teachings, so that we can have more countries, villages, and places for people to live in harmony. You two are invited to come!"

"But we don't have any money, or even a family name."

"No problem! It'll be held… you know what? You have the Mokuton ability, don't you?" 

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. I mean, look at the trees and how he's been restrained." Said the Rikudou Sennin. "I want you and your friends to help me build the school!"

The two boys nearly fainted on the spot.

"Hai, Rikudou Sennin-sama!"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Ooh… what's gonna happen?**

**Remember: You can still vote on which story I should put up next. The topics are on the front page.**

**I have to put out ESPECIAL thanks to **_**XweaponsXmistressX**_** and **_**Endoh**_** for letting me put up some of the other stories even though they sound like ones that have already been published by them.**

**Also, if ANYONE wants to contribute a random character argument topic, FEEL FREE! **

**Thanks,**

**Ydwtk**


	3. Further Back, More Hope: Chapter 1

**Okay, people here goes Story #2! This is the story about what if Itachi hadn't killed the clan and someone else had bleh bleh bleh I'm not ruining the story.**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only:**** A character argument is when I have a group of Characters, myself included go on about random things or the chapter. What I do at the end of most of my chapters in my other stories, to be precise.**

**lolitaismyname****: I'm sorry you feel that way. The stories hopefully get better as they go on. And I remind you that ****A Lesson Never Learned**** is a COMEDY! A lot of my stories are. The point of a Fanfiction is not exactly original, but to express your ideas. As you can see by this first chapter, this story is nothing like ****Safe From Harm**** or ****Beyond Harm****. I mean, how many stories are there where it's a High School fic, or Sasuke comes back and falls in love with Sakura? Regardless, I thank you for your criticism. Oh, and the chapter you reviewed for WAS original.**

**Story: Further Back, More Hope**

**Genre: Romance/adventure/tragedy/hurt/comfort/ very little comedy ******

**Pairings: ItaXOC, SasuXSaku, and other (the ones I normally do)**

**Rating: M in several ways.**

Further Back, More Hope

Chapter 1

The Scourge

_Tonight…_

_I will kill them all…_

_My clan…_

_My family…_

_Blood will be spilt…_

_The Uchiha will perish…_

_By hand of Uchiha Itachi!_

The thirteen-year-old male sat on a tree, overlooking a setting sun. Ironic; the sky around it was red. Soon, it would not be the only thing red. The pavement of Itachi's home would be stained with that sweet, wet, liquid. Soon. The time would be soon. 

"Itachi-san!" one of Itachi's subordinates appeared behind him, kneeling. "Hokage-sama requests your presence for a mission of the utmost urgency!"

"Hn," Itachi replied. He got up from the tree he was standing on and jumped off towards the Hokage's tower.

"Uchiha Itachi! You have a very important mission. The leaders of the resistance in Amegakure requested our presence in a covert operation," started Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. "He wants you to infiltrate the government of Amegakure and rescue two of the resistance members. One of the two is approximately 32-34 years old, female and has blue hair. The other, also female, is your age and the sister to the leader of the resistance. She has blonde hair. That is all we know. There is a low success rate for this mission. Are you ready?"

"I always am, Hokage-sama," Itachi bowed.

"Good. Now go."

Itachi left the office quietly, a slight aura of anger radiating off him.

_Never in my life… Life is ironic. Very much so._

Itachi strapped on his ANBU mask and his sword across his back before throwing his cloak on around him.

"Itachi-nii?" 

It was late. _What is Sasuke doing here? Shouldn't he be asleep?_

"Maybe later, Sasuke," Itachi poked Sasuke on the head and jumped out the window.

**2 weeks later**

The journey to Ame was a long one, and since Itachi was in no particular hurry, he didn't run with all haste. He walked normally.

Of course, on the outside, he looked like a dwarf ANBU captain; Itachi hadn't hit his growth spurt yet. That was still enough to intimidate people, though.

Itachi stood at the gates at the dead of midnight and activated his Sharingan. He scaled the walls quietly, the rain making light _plop_ sounds on his cloak. He placed his hands on the edge and waited for the inattentive guard to pass by. _Fool, _Itachi thought. He vaulted over the side and down to the village below without making a sound. He had been on dozens of missions like this, all requiring extreme caution and stealth.

Itachi hit the ground just as quietly and dashed into a side alley. It was dark there; dark enough for him to blend in easily. He wound through the alleyways towards the impressive figure of the prison. Cages hung from towers with corpses lying inside, bloodied and dismembered. Itachi snorted at the pathetic attempt to display power and continued on his way, passing homeless people, orphans, drug addicts, prostitutes, and more. This really was a war-stricken country. Apparently Sarutobi wanted the war to be over, and he believed in the ability of the resistance more than the ability of the government.

The prison, unlike the gates, was heavily guarded. Shinobi stood at every possible entrance, their hawk-like gazes piercing through the few citizens on the street, scrutinizing for any chance of treachery. Itachi could almost feel their chakra's searching for him. Wait. They were searching for _him_. The resistance had betrayed him!

"Is there something wrong, Taichou?" 

Itachi whirled at the voice, drawing his katana from inside his cloak. He had kept it ready ever since he entered the city's perimeter. A man stood there, with spiky auburn hair and facial piercings. He wore a near-all-consuming black cloak adorned with red clouds. What shocked Itachi the most was his eyes. Even Itachi knew the tales of the Rinnegan, the ancient doujutsu that was said to be the greatest of the three doujutsu. Greater than Itachi's Sharingan. That must be the reason that Sarutobi sided with the resistance!

"Who are you?" he said. "He who bears the Rinnegan."

"I am Pein. I lead the resistance in this city. I am the leader of the Akatsuki," said the man.

"Why did you betray me?" Itachi snarled.

"I didn't. The government has eyes and ears everywhere, Uchiha Itachi," Pein crossed his arms. "And I didn't think the pride of the Uchiha clan would be so easily deterred."

"If you are so powerful, Pein, then why didn't you go get your sister and your subordinate yourself," Itachi said, taking off his mask and putting it away.

"I could, but that would defeat the purpose of this mission. Your Hokage approached me with the proposal of an Alliance. I told him to give his best man the mission to get my little sister and my comrade back, and if you succeeded, than I would accept." 

"Hn," Itachi replied. He formed several seals. "Suiton: Suigadan!"

The rain around Itachi formed into drills of water which shot at the wall. They blew a hole in the wall that was only large enough for Itachi to barely get through. Itachi leapt through the hole before the guards could respond, twisting and contorting his body to get through. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Two clones of Itachi appeared and ran ahead while Itachi recovered and looked around for the prisoners he was supposed to be going after. No trace. Itachi melted into the shadows as a group of guards came through, screaming alarms and profanities as they went. _Morons_, Itachi thought.

Once they passed, Itachi ran back out of the hole and scaled the outer wall of the building, the hard rain pelting his face as he climbed over the metal walls like a spider. He put on his mask and continued up the side of the building. He took out a kunai and attached a rope to it, winding the thing around his arm just in case. 

One of his clones must have died, because Itachi received a flood of information. The prisoners were under heavy guard on the top floor. _Brilliant_,Itachi sighed. He tossed the kunai at one of the cages and it hooked solidly. He climbed the rope as fast as he could, all pretenses of stealth abandoned. A kunai thumped into his side, but his body armor absorbed the majority of the impact, but it still hurt. Somewhat, anyway. Itachi reached the cage and climbed up to its top. Holding his sword in one hand he leapt, using chakra to propel him as far as possible. 

Itachi made a grab for the edge of the patio-like over hand at the top of the tower. His fingers barley managed to grab it, but he still had enough leverage to force himself up and over the edge. He gutted the first of the two guards beside the door as he rolled on the ground with a lightning=quick slice to the abdomen. The other took out a pair of shuriken and tossed them at Itachi. Itachi deflected them as he leapt to his feet, sending them straight back at their owner. They thumped into his chest a moment later, killing him.

Itachi kicked the door down and killed the two guards their by snapping the neck of one and slicing the head off the other. And there they were. The prisoners were in a cage right in front of him. He sliced through the cage bars and basically ripped open a hole. They were both dressed in the same robes as Pein was. The blue-haired one had short hair and an emotionless look on her face. The blonde had a blonde, waist-length ponytail and bangs covering her Rinnegan eyes. 

"Come on. I'm here to get you out of here," he said dispassionately.

"Fine." Said the elder female. The both of them got up and walked towards Itachi.

"So, did you have a brilliant plan for getting out of here?" said the younger one sarcastically. "I hope so."

"Hn," Itachi replied. He walked out of the door and ripped a metal plate off the wall. "Hold the fuck on."

The two grabbed his arms and Itachi held his feet firmly to the plate with Chakra. He formed a seal and a pair of clones appeared. They hoisted the plate up and tossed it over the rail.

This was a very stupid plan. They were several hundred feet above any other building and falling rapidly. Itachi formed a seal and turned around on the board. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" 

A giant fireball erupted from his mouth and hit the prison building. Itachi knew that every action had an equal and opposite reaction, so the force of the fireball hitting the building doubled back and sent them propelling forward. They flew own towards the city and Itachi prepared himself for the inevitable contact. They hit one of the buildings below and Itachi gasped when he felt one of the bones in his leg snap. _Fuck,_ he thought.

They shot across the building tops, sparks marking their path as metal grinded against metal. Itachi angled his board and they came to a stop near one of the walls of the city. He ditched the board and jumped down to the alley below.

"That was awesome!" said the blonde.

"Shut up, Sayuri." Growled the older one.

"You can't deny that was one awesome rescue, Konan." Sayuri defended. Then she started laughing. She was silenced a moment later when a figure entered the alley.

"Nagato-nii," said Sayuri.

"Pein-sama," greeted Konan.

"Sayuri, accompany Itachi back to Konoha. Give his leader this," Pein pulled out a letter.

"M'kay, Nagato-nii."

"And stop calling me that," snarled Pein.

"Whatever," Sayuri pocketed the envelope and rolled her eyes. She placed a hand over Itachi's leg and mended it.

"Not going to ask how you did that," Itachi said. He got up and started walking off.

**(Another) Two weeks later…**

Itachi walked through the gates and noticed the absence of people in the street.

"Looks like a ghost town," Sayuri said. 

"It's never this way," Itachi replied. "Something is wrong."

"Itachi-nii!" someone yelled. "Is that you?!"

Itachi mentally slapped himself. Sayuri laughed.

Sasuke ran up, dressed in funeral clothes. His eyes were red from crying.

"What's wrong?"

"They're all gone…" Sasuke said, holding back tears. "Everyone…"

**Well, there was the first chapter of Further Back, More Hope, henceforth known as Fbmh.**

**I don't have a lot to say, other than plz review.**

**Any Ideas on char arguments would be appreciated.**

**AND VOTE FOR THE STORY THAT YOU WANT UPDATED NEXT! If no one votes I'm going to just keep going on down the line.**

**Ave Dominus Ydwtk**


	4. Further Back, More Hope: Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while, Mes Amis. I had a whole bunch of stuff going on… how about we just get to the story?**

**I got one vote, and they said they wanted FBMH updated next. I'm working on 3&4 currently, but they're on review layaway. Meaning the more reviews I get asking for them, the more quickly I'll finish them!**

**Ave Dominus Ydwtk**

Chapter 2

And Here We Go!

"Who?"

"The clan… all dead. Slaughtered like animals… the funeral is just beginning. I was the only one left… because I came home too late…"

Itachi closed his eyes. He had imagined doing this himself. Someone beat him too it. "Damn it all," he muttered. "Where is everyone? All the villagers."

"The funeral…" Sasuke said. "Come on."

The funeral was a sad event, as expected. Sarutobi read off each clan member's names as they entered the mountain mausoleum of the Uchihas. Itachi watched from afar, not wanting to be up there in the front row with Sasuke.

"Pretty shitty," Sayuri kept commenting. Itachi didn't know exactly what she meant, but he agreed.

Itachi scanned this former home. The police had come in and cleaned it all up, all the blood. Itachi knew he would probably need to sell off most of it, just for management purposes. He couldn't clean all of that by himself. Sasuke refused to live there. Itachi bought him an apartment not far from the district and told him he could live there. Itachi technically was head of the Uchiha clan, and he owned all of their assets. He was also on the ANBU payroll, so he had a fair amount of money coming in that way.

Sayuri delivered the letter to the Hokage and now she served as the liaison between the Ame Resistance and Konoha. She bought herself a house in the Uchiha district because that was the only house available.

Itachi finally decided to only sell the outer houses, as the Uchiha district wasn't confined to just inside the walls. There were a good 20 houses he could sell, and soon they were all up on the market. Itachi bought a gate for the entrance to the district, thinking that there were a great many valuables that could be taken advantage of. He moved most of them to the secret chamber under the main building, and he moved into his parents' room.

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama!" said Sayuri, walking into the Hokage's office.

_Ostentatious much?_ Thought Itachi, who was talking to Sarutobi about arranging a sabbatical from his ANBU work until he got everything under control.

"And to you, Sayuri-san," Sarutobi replied, slightly annoyed.

"I just need to tell you that I'm not going to be going back to Ame all year. Nagato-nii has some business he needs to take care of, so there won't be need for me to keep traveling back and forth," Sayuri smiled. "And praise the Lord for that."

"Very well. If you would mind knocking from now on, that would be greatly appreciated," Sarutobi's gaze flattened.

"Oh, and since I desperately need income to keep up with my mortgage, I'd be willing to do missions."

"Fine then, what rank are you in your village?"

"The resistance really only has two ranks: the Akatsuki and the rank-n'-file. I'm just a bit under Nagato-nii, so I could probably go toe-to-toe with you," Sayuri's cocky smile was ever-present throughout her speech. "And win."

"Do not presume to be on the same level as Hokage-sama, Sayuri," said Itachi, a note of a threat in his voice.

"Do not presume to underestimate the power of my Rinnegan," Sayuri wagged her finger.

"I will put you under Itachi-taichou's command," Sarutobi decided.

Itachi whirled to face the Hokage, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Do it."

That was that.

Itachi's team of ANBU was now complete. Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Sayuri and himself. After the loss of a member on a previous mission several months before, they needed a replacement. Unfortunately, there were no missions.

Itachi was sitting in his office with three hungry-for-money ANBU sitting in front of him. "You want money? Here: Kakashi and Asuma; I want you two to go and get yourselves a squad of Genin. We're low on Jounin senseis, so we need more. You'll get your money. Got it?"

The two nodded and left. It was money, and that's what mattered.

"How much jutsu do you know?"

"A lot," replied the blonde. "I mastered Katon and Raiton, and I can perform the rest easily. Thanks to the Rinnegan."

"I'll pay your mortgage and give you a weekly fee to train my little brother. I don't have time. I have paperwork. Deal?"

"Done," Sayuri was out of the office before Itachi could blink.

"WHAT?" snapped Sasuke. "NO WAY IN HELL! Look, if Itachi wants me trained, he can damn well do it himself. The academy is fine enough for now."

"Aww… does little Sasu-chan have someone that he likes seeing each and every day?" Sayuri said as if she was talking to a two-year old.

"Shut up! I'm only eight," Sasuke pouted.

"So? Nagato-nii, besides being a heartless bastard, has had feelings for a certain someone for as long as I can remember. They have been working together for some 25 years or so. And if he's had feelings for her for that long, then he would have been eight when he first started having them," Sayuri said. _Oh shit. I really wasn't supposed to say that. At least I didn't say her name…_ "Let's keep that bit between us, 'kay?"

"I do not have any feelings for anyone," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"How about this, I am going to make you strong so you can kill whatever heartless bastard killed your family."

"DONE!"

**In case no one noticed, Sayuri and Sanosuke are my default OC names. I often use others, though. **

**I don't have a lot to say, other than next chapter of FBMH will have a time skip.**

**I am also going to add a new pairing to the list: KimiXTayu. A seldom seen pair that will occur in story #4. I just found it shudders **_**cute**_**. I mean, I like thinking of everyone gets a Hollywood ending. Tayuya is funny as hell, and Kimimaro is my favorite of the Sound 5. I also could see Hidan getting with Tayuya… they speak the same way…**

**Anyhow, please review. Thanks for reading, as always. I've noticed that a lot of authors say "thanks for reviewing" and I thought that a change in phrasing would be more polite.**

**Also, I am still looking for char argument Ideas.**

**Ave Dominus Ydwtk**


	5. Author's note

**CANCER!**

**Earlier this month I was diagnosed with a form of lung cancer that I have given up on trying to pronounce. I'm sitting in the hospital, trying to keep my little sister from hitting on some of the volunteers. I think she's gotten to a couple, though. **

**I won't stop my fight against cancer! Neither will I stop updating, but the updates will be coming slower. Much slower.**

**My friend, who recently created an account on FF, **_**onewhowasborninhell**_**, has started a chainletter for my support. (Before you ask, he copied the idea for creating his account from how I phrased mine). He is currently nonstop IMing me until I put this up. **

_**onewhowasborninhell**_**: Pourqoi est-ce que tu fais çi à moi? Tu es mechant! Mon dieu, tu treaques moi fou!**

**If you don't care, it's understandable. I have to go, I have chemo tomorrow. **

_**Ave Dominus Ydwtk**_


	6. Author's note 2

Author's note:

**I know I haven't updated in a while. I blame the cancer! Scratch that- I blame the chemo! I'm surprised they let me have my laptop, though. Chemo is supposed to kill my immune system, I think.**

**I met an intern today who actually reads my stories! Imagine my embarrassment. Anyhow, she negotiated with the doctor and let me have my laptop!**

**POWER TO TEH PPLZ!**

**Anyhow, I may be adding another story to the **_**What If Chronicles.**_

**I'm working on a title, but the summary is pretty much as follows.**

_**A tale of a secret. He hides it deep down because of his fear. Fear that it will happen again. He needs his power. Stuck between his two loves, –revenge and beloved- he is offered a way out. To become a spy. To spy on a monster, gain power, and avenge his family. The only problem is if he accepts this way out, he won't be able to see her. To feel her. To touch her. To love her. Will he take the chance?**_

**Either the first or the last line sound like good titles. If you didn't understand my cryptic-ness, I'm saying "What if Sasuke was sent to Orochimaru as a spy for Konoha?" **

**Anyhow, I put up 4 chapters today! Woot! I've been storing these on my laptop! The first two are from ****The Sunrise****, (the one where Sasuke doesn't leave the village) the second is from ****A Lesson Never Learned,**** (the Uchiha Madara one) and ****Further Back, More Hope.**** (The Itachi one) The last is the favorite so far, but I'm not sure it will stay that way. I know that the last one, ****Loyalty lies to the Heart**** (the one where Sakura is taken by Sasuke to Oto. This is not a cheap rip-off of ****Damned and Damask****; that story is above and beyond anything I can do) is coming on slow, but I'm seriously trying to find plot ideas for that? I have Sasuke portrayed as a sadistic bastard, heartless/cold/calculating, or passion filled and bloodthirsty. Which sounds right?**

**Anyhow, I'd like to thank you all for being so understanding.**

**Ydwtk**


	7. The Sunrise: Chapter 1

**Title: ****The Sunrise**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/slight humor/Sasuke-fangirl-bashing. Literally!**

**Summary: What would have happened if Sasuke hadn't left the village?**

**Anyhow, this story is called ****The Sunrise****, I know, it sounds cheesy. GET OVER IT!**

**If you haven't read the author's note preceding this, then please do. It may explain a few things.**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who left kind and encouraging remarks about my last author's note! (Not the one preceding this, the, the one BEFORE that) **

**Enjoy!**

**Ydwtk**

--

The Sunrise

Chapter 1: It Rises

(Notes: Battle on hospital rooftop did not happen. The following events (sound ninja and what not coming) did not happen. This starts right after that.)

_If only you would accept me…_

_I do…_

_I really do…_

_I really do…_

_I know you don't care for me…_

_You may never…_

_I just want for you to know…_

_I love you, Sasuke-kun._

_**You're annoying.**_

Sakura woke with a start. _A dream… just a dream._

Her bed was small; only enough to fit her thirteen-year-old body into. She hated how she kept getting these dreams. Dreams where she kept saying that she loved Sasuke, but his only response was "you're annoying".

A tear escaped her eye. She knew Sasuke hated her. She knew that he thought she was weak and useless. She knew it all, and no matter what, she knew she would have to find a way to become stronger. She was smart. That was her only redeeming quality. Smart wasn't going to attract Sasuke's attention. Strong would. Beautiful would. But she was neither.

Sakura stepped out of bed and slipped out of her pajamas. She was dressed only in her underwear now, and she couldn't help but curse at her pathetic pre-teen body. She just hoped that she would get _something_ good from puberty, and soon.

Sasuke liked the morning. It was the anathema of the night. It was light, yet quiet. He stood on a building roof, like he always did. His blue shirt and crème shorts blew in the gentle wind. _If I ever find a wife… maybe I can bring her up here with me. Or better, I'll get a place out in the woods and we can live there. Peace and beauty. But damn him. Itachi…_

Sasuke jumped to another building as he heard the loud couple that-he-normally-stood-on-the-roof-of wake up. He saw a flash of pink as he jumped and he stopped, throwing out a hand to stop himself from continuing. That pink spot was swirling, and Sasuke smirked. _I didn't know she got up this early._

Sakura was dancing around in her room, apparently not caring that she was only in her underwear.

Sasuke blamed puberty.

--

"We have a mission." Kakashi announced.

"FINALLY! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled.

"I knew you would be excited. This is the exact kind of mission where you need to be… violent. Suffice to say, it's an assassination. I'll be the one who delivers the final blow, so don't worry about it. We'll need to split up, though. I'll tell you the rest as we go. Meet me here in an hour. We'll depart then."

"More like two." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura laughed. "You're so funny, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied. An image popped up in his head of Sakura dancing in her underwear. He squashed it quickly.

--

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about it. His morning encounter (well, more of spying) with Sakura was constantly plaguing his mind. _She can really dance…_

He stood at the Team 7 Bridge, waiting for the others. He was always first. He prided himself in that. In his childhood, he had always been second to Itachi. Never again.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sighed. He looked over and saw a horde of fangirls at the other side of the bridge. He blew them off.

"You ready, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura approached from the opposite side of the bridge. "I brought some fresh strawberries for the trip."

Sasuke smirked. Unlike the other fangirls, Sakura brought gifts that he often enjoyed. Especially her strawberries. They always tasted perfect. Never too sweet. Never too bland.

Some of the other fangirls actually had the balls (figuratively speaking… or maybe not) to bring him things like condoms and various other types of paraphernalia. Sasuke remembered having a pair of furry handcuffs delivered to him. Actually, two pairs. They were different lengths… Sasuke shuddered. Stupid whores.

"Arigato." He murmured.

Sakura blushed. Sasuke was _never_ polite. He never thanked anyone. "Y-your welcome, Sasuke-kun."

"HEY! FOREHEAD! What did you spike them with? At least we don't need to go so far as to try and drug Sasuke-kun's food!"

"Sasuke-kun, will you please hold these?" Sakura said cheerfully, holding out the bag of strawberries. Sasuke took them and put them in his pack. _This might be interesting._

The leader of the fangirls, Ami, gawked. Sakura stormed up to her, cracking her knuckles.

"You could never beat me! What makes you think you can now, forehead?" Ami smirked.

"Sasuke-kun taught _me_ strength. Now _I'm_ going to show _him_ that I am a very good learner."

Sakura sent chakra flowing through her body. She punched Ami; her fist moving faster than the fangirl could track. Her fist cracked into Ami's nose, and with a sickening crunch she flew back into the crowd.

"You little slut! You broke my nose!" Ami said, tears in her eyes.

Sakura punched Ami again in the same spot and then grabbed her collar, lifting the purple-haired girl into the air and using her pretty much as a club, her new-found chakra-enhanced strength giving her the power to lift Ami's anorexic body easily. Soon the fangirls were running or unconscious, and Ami had a great many broken bones.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she walked over, dusting her hands off.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

The two of them sat there in silence for hours until, near 4 hours after they were supposed to be at the bridge, Naruto and Kakashi arrived.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" screamed Sakura.

"Well, Naruto and I had to help an old lady at the store…" Kakashi started.

"Bull fuck." Sasuke said. "Dobe overslept and you are… you."

"Nani?!" The two yelled.

"Hn."

The others gave up.

**--**

**I know Sakura doesn't get her super strength until she gets trained by Tsunade, but it's called suspension of disbelief. This is only the beginnings of her power. She is smart you know.**

**I'm introducing a new rating system, so if you liked this chapter then rate it. Scale of 1-10, 10 being good. Decimals allowed.**

**Before you blow this story off, I recommend you read the next chapter. The next chapter has all the SasuXSaku fluff that one would expect at this point in the story.**

**Please rate and I thank you for reading!**

**Ydwtk**


	8. The Sunrise: Chapter 2

**This is a rather interesting title. Anyhow, this is the second chapter! There is some fluff and OOC Sasuke (you've probably come to know that in my stories)**

**I'm also experimenting with borders, so if you see some random things in the story don't let it disturb you**

**I don't have a lot to say, so just enjoy.**

**Ydwtk**

**_&_**

Chapter 2: Can't You Feel the Love Tonight?

"Tell us more about the mission." Sakura said, changing topic.

"The target is an escapee from Kirigakure no Sato. He was one of the few prospects to become one of the Seven Swordsmen, but he stole the sword that replaced Zabuza's and fled."

"Why did he do it?" Sakura questioned.

"He killed his sensei."

Sakura and Naruto gasped. Neither of them could think of killing Kakashi.

"Fortunately, the sensei died in his sleep. That means the student was weaker than the sensei. Meaning that I am able to take him out on my own, but not necessarily all of you could. Naruto, you'll be coming with me. Sakura and Sasuke, I want to talk to you for a moment." Kakashi led them aside.

"The target is known for having a… unbalanced endocrine system, to put it mildly. Don't let Sakura out of your sight, Sasuke."

_Okay… so basically Kakashi is saying that the target gets REALLY, REALLY horny a lot and would want to fuck Sakura. Hm… That's actually a tough choice._

_**YOU ASSHOLE!**_

_WHY YOU?!_

_**ASSHOLE! You would let Sakura-chan get raped?**_

Sasuke twitched. His inner self was a freakish fanboy? _Fine. Asshole yourself._

"Hn." Sasuke turned and left.

_**&**_

_**I can't believe you're ALONE with the AWESOME, HOT, AND BEAUTIFUL Sakura-chan and you haven't made a move! You've been alone for like, three hours!**_Sasuke's inner ranted.

_I don't want to. That's the point._

_**Coward**_.

Sasuke flattened his gaze. NO ONE called Sasuke a coward.

_I am afraid of nothing._

_**No, you're afraid that she won't want you like you obviously want her**__._

_Do not._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Do not._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Do not._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Do not._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Do not._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Do not._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Do not._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Do not._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Do not._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Do not._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Do not._

_**Yes you do.**_

_FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI I DON'T WANT SAKURA!_ Sasuke screamed.

Sakura looked at him, seemingly hurt. A tear escaped her eye.

_**Good going Romeo.**_

_It's your fault._

_**No, you said it out loud! NOW APOLOGIZE!**_

"Sorry about that." Sasuke murmured.

"No, you're not." Sakura shook her head.

"I am. I'm not repeating myself."

"You meant every word you said. I don't deserve you." Sakura said. Tears poured down her cheek. They dropped from her cheek and landed on the dirt path. "And you know that. That's why you said that."

"Sakura-"

"I'm sorry. I'll do something useful and go into town to get you a room to stay in." Sakura wiped her eyes and continued on.

"Wait." Sasuke's voice deepened.

"What else can you possibly do to me?!" Sakura yelled.

"Plenty of things. But that's beside the point. I'm not letting you out of my sight. You heard what Kakashi said."

"Since when have you cared?! You obviously don't!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Look. I am not going to fail this mission. I refuse to. If that means I have to babysit you while you're in the fucking shower, then so be it."

Sakura was slightly taken aback.

"If that means I have to sleep with you, then so be it. I'm sorry for what I said, but that doesn't change anything. We're going to finish this mission." Sasuke hissed. "Now come on. Town isn't that far away."

**_&_**

Awkward was as much of an understatement to their situation as poke was to disembowelment. The town they arrived in was poor, to say the least. The only hotel in town had a broken air conditioner and charged extremely high rates. So Sasuke and Sakura had to rent one room. With one bed. Correction, _tiny_ bed. In the blazing heat. So they had to strip down to their underwear to basically press their bodies together to avoid falling off.

Sasuke was as tortured as Sakura was. Not that he held any significant feelings for his pink-haired teammate. He was just embarrassed. And hormonally distressed.

Oh well.

Sasuke focused his mind on other things and fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open when he heard crying. _Great. What is it now?_

But Sakura was still asleep.

"Sasuke-kun…" she muttered. "Don't leave me!"

Sasuke slapped his head. She was having a nightmare. About him. But the next three words shocked him to the core.

"I love you!" Sasuke turned around in the bed and looked at Sakura incredulously.

"I love you more than anything! If you leave me, then I'll kill myself!" Her voice rose in volume.

"Sakura." Sasuke groaned.

"Don't leave me Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tapped Sakura's bare shoulder, but she continued with her cries.

Sasuke sat up and grabbed straddled Sakura. He gripped her shoulders and shook her violently. "Wake up damn it!"

She didn't seem to hear him.

"I'm here Sakura! I'm here and I'm not leaving you!"

Sakura's eyes flew open and blood rushed to her face. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

"Are you okay?" he honestly sounded worried.

"I don't ever want you to leave! You mean everything to me!" Sakura hugged him, despite the fact that they were nearly naked and he was on top of her.

Sasuke rolled back to his half of the bed, taking Sakura with him. She landed on top of him.

_The good news is she doesn't know that I heard her say that she loves me._

_**That's bad news! You want her to know that you know what you mean to her!**_

"Um… Sakura?" He said. "When you were dreaming, I heard you say some things…"

"Like what?"

"Yousaidthatyouloveme" Sasuke said quickly.

"What?"

"Look! You said that you love me! I heard it!" Sasuke snapped. "I've been an ass over the past few days! I was ignorant of your feelings and I'm sorry!"

Sakura smiled and another tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke returned her embrace for. Yet that simple embrace made him feel lightheaded. Dizzy. The feeling of her bare skin pressing up against his was intoxicating. "I won't leave you. Ever. We'll complete this mission. Together. I promise."

**_&_**

**Aww… isn't that the cutest? I know how gay that sounds coming from a guy. In my experience, moments like that where a couple just gets a romantic moment where they just talk is rare.**

**Anyhow, please rate! **

**And also, anyone can contribute ideas for Character arguments! I have no filters on my reviews, so feel free to curse and review anonymously all you want!**

**Thanks,**

**Ydwtk**


	9. A Lesson Never Learned: Chapter 2

**Here's ****A Lesson Never Learned ****chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Madara is a Pervert

"And it's done!" said the Sennin.

"After about sixteen weeks of working our asses off." Said Madara.

"Watch your mouth, you're in school!" said the Rikudou.

"Yeah, Madara!" said Suigetsu, chuckling.

"Why you little!" growled Madara. "Anyhow, who in their right minds would start school in the middle of JULY?"

"Me!" said Suigetsu.

"You're not in your right mind." Said Madara and Ryou at the same time.

Everybody except Suigetsu laughed.

The school was more like a castle. It was surrounded by a lake (dug out by Madara, and filled by Suigetsu.) The entire establishment was made of wood. There were no closed doors, only doorways. There were three parts to the castle. One, in the center, was the main teaching hall. It was elegant, with curving arches and buttresses. The other two wings looked more like prisons. The very left wing was the boys wing, and the right the girls. IN each wing there were about a hundred wooden structures, each with a small place to deposit waste and an enclosure for changing and a bed (which the guys actually had to buy).

The lake had a small, heated, and closed off portion for a hot spring. Of course, there was a large sign that said "CLOTHES ARE REQUIRED", because there wasn't enough room in the lake to put separate hot springs and keep natural wildlife there.

There was one wood bridge, but it was raised off the water and was only wide enough for one person to go either way.

"It looks good." Said Rikudou

"Yeah, but please don't tell me we have to get one of those dinky little shacks?" said Suigetsu

"Yes you do." Replied the Sennin. "But you have a couple of months to furnish it however you want to. Add a door, make it bigger…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because the three were already off.

They picked out their homes, which jutted directly from the wall, in the farthest corner away from the main wing.

"Okay, Ryou, make them bigger. Add a second floor, you know, like that. Suigetsu, put like, pools on the first floors. Write down some shit that you want for furnishing and I'll go buy it."

"Yeah, your parents were filthy fucking rich." Said Ryou.

Madara laughed. "Damn straight."

They all went to write down things they wanted have in their 'shacks' to give to the others and then they were off.

Madara was finally happy with his house. He had two stories, and it was about five times the size of any of the other normal shacks. He had doors, and more importantly _locks_, on all of his rooms. He had a large hot spring on the first floor, a dining room, and a den. On his second floor he had a storage closet, a library/study, and his gigantic bedroom. Oh, and he had his least notable rooms on both floors (i.e. the bathroom). His bedroom had his new crest for what was going to be _his _new clan, a fan, basically everywhere. He had a king-sized bed, complete with fur covers and all. If he was going to start a clan, it might as well be sooner rather than later. His study was smaller, but every wall was lined with jutsu books, and books for entertainment… He imagined a lot of homework, so he bought a lot of academic books as well. His storage closet had some clothes, weapons, and a light suit of body armor. He had a fully stocked pantry, and he had a cookbook for recipes in case he ever needed to make something. His hot spring had plenty of towels, and his upper bathroom had something that was somewhat akin to a shower. Hot water was taken from the same place as a hot spring and sent through a tube which had two let-out points; the hot spring and the shower itself. Then another tube carried used water to the rest of the waste, which was deposited as fertilizer.

As far as he knew, the other two houses were similar.

And it had only taken them a couple of weeks to do it.

Ryou came up, a disgruntled look on his face. "Rikudou Sennin-sama said that since our houses were so spectacular, we had to do something about the other houses."

"Just add a second story for more people to live in."

"He also said put at least front doors on them."

"MY GOD!" groaned Madara. "I spent a fortune on our houses, and now I have to spend MORE! I am trying to make a clan here!"

"Let's ignore that for now. I can make the doors; I just need hinges and knobs."

"That's better." Sighed Madara. "We'll start tomorrow. It's the middle of the day now. It's too early to do anything."

"You sleep too much." Said Ryou, laughing.

"I would not recommend saying that to a girl either before or after she says 'you wear too many clothes.'"

"You read too much porn." Said Ryou.

"It's not porn! Its sexually-educated fiction utilizing graphic description!" retorted Madara.

"Yep, porn."

"Baka!" snapped Madara

"Hentai." Said Ryou calmly.

"Teme!" said Madara, getting angrier by the moment.

"Hentai."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" yelled Madara.

Ryou just laughed and left.

**Before you people ask, this is supposed to be crude humor! **

**Anyhow, please rate! **

**My computer is about to die! AH SHIT!**

**Ydwtk**


	10. Further Back, More Hope: Chapter 3

**I don't have much time, so here it is. **

**This is Further Back, More Hope.**

**_1234567890_**

Chapter 3

Four Years Later…

(Synopsis)

**Four years later…**

Ages:

Sasuke (and generation): 12

Itachi/Sayuri: 17

Basically series start.

It was now time for the Chuunin exams. Everything over the past years has proceeded as it would except for the following adjustments:

Sasuke is much more powerful (duh) and has fully awakened his normal Sharingan to three tomoe. Sasuke was able to beat Haku on his own, with only Naruto's slight help although they were both injured heavily.

Itachi is still in the village.

Sayuri is now Nidaime Taichou of the Konoha ANBU.

**_1234567890_**

"I CAN'T WAIT! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto screamed.

"The Chuunin exams are still a week away, Naruto," Kakashi scolded. "And everyone has to decide whether they want to participate.

Sasuke, still wincing from Naruto screaming in his ear, looked at Sakura, who had a very worried expression on her face. "Hn," he said quietly to her.

Of course, she didn't understand him, but she took it as encouragement. "Arigato."

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto. "Won't this be awesome!?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

Sasuke walked off.

**_1234567890_**

"You're late." Itachi sighed, scribbling down something on a scroll.

"I wasn't even expected, nii-san," Sasuke said walking in.

"I meant as in the exams. I took them when I was ten. You are more than ready."

"I know. But the dobe and Sakura are just dead weights," Sasuke leaned against the wall. "How am I going to get them to do _anything_ of use?"

"Naruto is a dumbass, to be sure. He can distract the enemy. Sakura is smart. You'll find that her skills will become useful in the exam, though I doubt she will make it to the end."

Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever."

**_1234567890_**

"I'M GOING TO THE CHUUNIN EXAMS! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe."

"TEME! DATTEBAYO!"

"BAKA!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head, sending him through the floor of the bridge.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"So… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started, "do you want to go out and celebrate?"

"After the exams, maybe," Sasuke sighed. Sakura would NEVER stop annoying him until he said yes.

"FUCK YEAH!!" screamed Sakura, and then she covered her mouth. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun!"

Inner Sakura was having a party and mentally, Sakura joined her.

"I'll take you out now, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto, climbing out of the hole.

"NEVER!" Sakura smashed Naruto's head with her foot and that was that.

**_1234567890_**

Itachi was annoyed. With all of this commotion about the Chuunin exams, he didn't get ANY sleep. Or breaks. Or anything. Really, the ANBU wasn't supposed to be working on this, and Itachi didn't know why Sarutobi put them on it this year.

There was another ANBU sitting next to Itachi at his desk. He had light blue hair and it was in a style like Itachi's. He wore the traditional ANBU outfit minus the mask. Sayuri sat across from them, arms crossed, glaring at the Itachi-copycat.

"What?" he said.

"You should know, Ryuu. You've been staring at my chest **constantly** for the past 6 weeks. I'm getting sick of it," Sayuri tapped her foot angrily.

Ryuu scoffed. "I resent that statement! I'm not a pervert."

"Yes you are," the other two said immediately.

"Hmph," Ryuu pouted. He was the weakest member on their team, and they all knew it. Haskotai Ryuu was a medic Nin and genjutsu specialist, the latter of which was not needed with Itachi's skills and Sharingan.

"He's not the only one, _Itachi_."

Itachi, while not an open pervert, was a perfectly healthy 17-year old male. He had hormones. And the fact that his blonde teammate was a woman of the same age seemed to fit what he needed.

"Hn."

"Hn? Is that all you say anymore?" Sayuri sighed. "I dare you to say 3 real words in one day."

"In your dreams," Itachi countered. _Damn it! "_I want you three to just oversee the exams. That's it. Got it?"

"Hai, Itachi-sama!" Sayuri said sarcastically.

"What sexy-chest said," said Ryuu lazily.

The other two glared at him.

"I'm just not bothering to hide it anymore."

Itachi rolled his eyes.

**_1234567890_**

Sakura sat on a branch in her favorite part of the training grounds. She sat on a Sakura tree, and smiled. The branches would only hold her wait because of her anorexia. Yes, she was anorexic. She didn't act the part, but she knew that she was. It was all because Sasuke ignored her. She, as a child (and she isn't one anymore?) thought that the reason Sasuke didn't like her was that she was too fat. Then she thought it was because she didn't have long enough hair. So she had hair that went down to her back AND she was anorexic. She looked out at the setting sun. It was about time for _normal_ people to be eating dinner.

"You know, Sakura, you should really be eating dinner right now," a voice said from behind her.

Sakura fell off the tree, landing awkwardly on her butt.

She turned around and saw a blonde ANBU woman with a Konoha headband as a belt and an Ame headband with a scratch through it on her forehead.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I'm Sayuri and I know your name because I was little Sasu-chan's sensei for about 4 years."

Sakura cracked up at the name. "So, did Sasuke-kun mention me often?"

"You were on the less annoying end of the list of fangirls he told me about."

Sakura smiled. "Arigato!"

**_1234567890_**

**Okay, so that was a bit weird. **

**I have little time to say anything, so I thank everyone for reviewing.**

**Ydwtk**


	11. The Sunrise: Chapter 3

**I'm SOO sorry that I haven't updated What If Chronicles in a long time. I've been really busy. I'm looking over the other chapter for the part of this that onewhowasborninhell is writing, but I'm being pissy and demanding that it's perfect, which is why he hasn't updated in forever. I've also been busy with Repent and a Story of an Unbreakable Bond, so ya might wanna check out those. **

**I thank everyone who read this collection of stories no matter how shitty it is. **

**ALSO!**

**If I get 5 reviews I will put up the long-anticipated 1****st**** chapter of Story 4, which is called Loyalty lies in the Heart.**

**Disc: I don't own Naruto.**

**Thank you all, and good night!**

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Chapter 3: Encounter

Sakura woke up to a sight of a wall of well-toned Uchiha-chest. _So that wasn't a dream! I slept in the same bed with Sasuke-kun! And in his arms! I want to wake up every day to this sight!_

_**Maybe with a little less clothing, though. **_Inner Sakura chuckled.

_Definitely._ Sakura agreed.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." She muttered.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, opening his eyes and looking down at her.

Sakura put a hand in Sasuke's hair and hugged him, putting her other hand around his body.

Sasuke frowned and returned the embrace. The sight of Sakura in her underwear was getting to be a more and more familiar sight to him.

"Is there something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shook his head no. "I'm fine. You look especially happy, though."

"I'm waking up in your arms. Of course I'm happy."

_**And you should be happy too**_. Laughed Inner Sasuke. _**Come fuckin on, you're getting-**_

_SHUT UP!_ Sasuke winced. Okay, so he was getting hard. Correction, he had been hard the entire night. But somehow he was able to keep his calm.

He felt moisture by his leg and he really hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was. He risked a glance downwards, but Sakura's head blocked his view of their lower bodies. Sakura writhed as she pressed herself up against him. She opened her eyes in shock and the blood rushed to her face.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"N-nothing." She stuttered.

"Why don't you see if the shower is working? We've been sweating because of this unbearable heat, so we should get it off our bodies." Sasuke suggested.

"M'kay." Sakura said. She climbed out of her arms, and awkwardly climbed out of the bed.

Sasuke glanced down to his leg, but there was little liquid there. _If it didn't come from me, then where… oh my KAMI!_ He glanced up at Sakura as she stood there, getting her clothes. Her nether regions were damp from what he could see, and her white panties were nearly see-through now. Sasuke averted his eyes, blushing slightly.

He was thankful when Sakura stepped into their little bathroom so he could rid himself of some of his troubles. (A/n: no he's not going to jack off)

Sakura screeched from the bathroom and Sasuke leapt to go see what was wrong.

Sakura stood there, her face incredibly flushed, reading a note left on the mirror.

"What is it?" Sasuke said. Sakura pointed to the note.

_Dear Guests_

_Due to unfortunate circumstances, our water supply is getting low. There is only enough water for one 10 minute cold shower._

_Your Friends, the Hotel Management._

Sasuke frowned. "You can have it."

"But-"

"I'm a guy. I'm supposed to be sweaty. You're not." Sasuke said bluntly.

"You still shouldn't go without a shower for too long. So many kinds of infections can develop on your skin. I wouldn't want that to happen to you." Sakura said, concerned.

"Are you saying we should take one together?" Sasuke scoffed. _Stupid fangirl-ism_.

"I'll turn my back and you can turn yours." Sakura said, blushing more. "Besides, Kakashi-sensei said-"

"Fine." Sasuke replied reluctantly. He turned around and started pulling off his boxers.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura said. Sasuke already had them off by the time she exclaimed. He saw her bra and panties fall on the floor and he entered the shower.

He turned the water on and the cold fell down on them. Sasuke gasped slightly. _DAMNIT!_

He rubbed himself clean with the soap and handed it to Sakura, who gave him the shampoo. By his estimation, 5 minutes had passed.

And then the water died.

"What? It said we had ten minutes!" Sakura exclaimed. Unfortunately, she turned around as well.

Sasuke winced and instinctively turned his head.

Cue redness.

Sasuke whirled his head around, looking back at the wall. Though the image he saw wouldn't get out of his head.

Sasuke kicked the wall and the water turned back on. "Problem solved."

"Arigato."

"Hn."

The rest of the shower was uneventful.

So, an hour later (Sakura had taken too long for his liking) they were on their way.

Sasuke walked through the streets with Sakura at his heels, looking at the picture of their target along with information about the area he was last seen in.

"Sakura." Sasuke said. "I want you to stay by me at all times."

Sakura nodded, smiling inwardly.

Sakura looked at the picture in Sasuke's hand, examining their target.

Sasuke gripped her hand quickly and pulled her into an alleyway. He pressed her up against a wall and placed his hands on either side of her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke just covered her mouth.

With his.

Sakura's eyes were wide open. _Sasuke-kun is kissing ME?!  
_

Sasuke broke the kiss a moment later.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"I saw the target, and I wasn't going to let him snatch you out of my grasp." Sasuke replied. Sakura frowned. "And I felt like it."

Sakura giggled. "I enjoyed it a lot." She said, slightly blushing.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. He kissed her again.

Sakura was a complete amateur to kissing, and she just let Sasuke kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Sasuke put one hand on her hip and he slid it around to her other one. He pulled her close up against him. Sakura moved her arms to his hair, playing with his raven locks. _My Sasuke-kun, my Sasuke-kun, my Sasuke-kun…_ she repeated over and over in her mind.

When Sasuke broke it for a moment he looked in her slightly delirious, half-open eyes. "And for the record, I didn't see the target."

Sakura smiled, laughing slightly. "I'm glad for that."

* * *

A figure watched the two in the distance. _No, Sasuke. Don't make me do it again. Please, don't make me do it again. You need what I can give you, and she is merely hindering that. Please don't do this, otouto. _

A figure in a Seven Ninja Swordsmen trainee's uniform stood behind him, flipping a black device in his hands.

"Uchiha-sama, are you well? I'll fight him now, if you wish. If that will placate you."

"No, Akira-kun." Said the figure. "I don't think you should."

* * *

More than one group watched the youngest Uchiha, though.

"Naughty, naughty little Sasuke-kun." Said a grey-haired shinobi. Four other shinobi stood behind him. "We'll just have to fix that, no?"

**

* * *

**

I have one thing to say.

**WHAT THE FUCK?**

**Sasuke: Agreed.**

**Figure: I resent the making me look gay thing.**

**Ydwtk: You're not gay, you just call every one 'kun'.**

**Sasuke: You mean he's gay.**

**Ydwtk: HE IS NOT GAY! I control your life, remember? And if you spoil the story by telling them who he is, the I'll make you GAY with YOURSELF!**

**Sasuke: That's not cool. And if you did, I would so kill myself.**

**Ydwtk: I think there's a song you need to hear-**

**Sasuke: I've already heard Inside the Fire!**

**Ydwtk: Do you know what it's about?**

**Sasuke: No, and I don't care**

**Ydwtk looks up song on computer…: Here; Draiman says that this song is ABOUT SUICIDE!**

**Sasuke…**

**Ydwtk: Emo.**

**Anyhow, that was all about me advertising (don't own the CD yet…) Disturbed's new CD "Indestructible" featuring their single "Inside the Fire," which came out Tuesday. I'll be getting my cousin (he's in town… god help me… yes I'm talking about Bloke…) to pick it up. He's in town for my sister's birthday, which is Friday the thirteenth this year!! **

**  
Anyone that likes metal, or even hard rock, will probably like disturbed. Their one of my favorites, next to Avenged Sevenfold and Three Days' Grace. If you like TDG then you'll probably like them. If you like A7X, you'll LOVE disturbed. I also think that "Inside the Fire" is fitting for Sasuke.**

**Anyhow, that's all folks!**

**Ydwtk**


	12. Author's problem

**Okay, this is where one can say oh shit.**

**Microsoft Word is being... tempremental right now and I can't acess any of my stories. I'm asking the computer tech in the room adjacent to mine for help, (ain't that a peice of luck) but I'm not sure when this is going to be resolved. **

**I'll do my best**

**Yours truly,**

**Ydwtk**


	13. His Last Gift

His Last Gift

As you can see by the title... this is not good news.

Marcus, A.K.A. youdon'twanttoknow, passed away at 7:37 last friday night due to his developing cancer. This is his sister here.

Marcus was a good friend and a good brother. He had good life, though not long. His stories can be continued by those who wish to. Just PM me with ideas and i'll hand over rights.

it was his wish. or would have been. Onewhowasborninhell and i will continue the stories.. but he's entering high school and me middle school so we'll be busy. Each of the "what if chronicles" will be distributed out and I'll combine them into a collection.

Just thought you would want to know.

Sammy


End file.
